


before the show

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “I thought you might like a little extra encouragement before your performance,” Mikan whispered, leaning in to give Ibuki a little kiss.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: dr: 2 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Kudos: 55





	before the show

**Author's Note:**

> i thought writing something just for the heck of it might help me get over my writer’s block for another fic (also i’ve been thinkin about these two again, so). hope you like it!

* * *

Ibuki’s idea to throw a show at the music venue for the rest of the class was appreciated, and she spent the few hours before the show holed up in the music venue’s little dressing room preparing and practicing a bit. She had told the others not to disturb her, so when she suddenly found Mikan cornering her against the wall, it was quite a shock. 

“I thought you might like a little extra encouragement before your performance,” Mikan whispered, leaning in to give Ibuki a little kiss. She freed one of Ibuki’s wrists from her grasp, moving her hand to her girlfriend’s chest and grasping her breast over her shirt. 

“Miki,” Ibuki began, looking at her girlfriend’s face. The rare expression of lust was evident on Mikan’s face, and despite it almost being time for Ibuki to go perform for their friends, she suddenly realized what was going to happen, and couldn’t turn it down. In fact, she felt herself suddenly grow excited at the quick turn of events. 

“Okay, but I almost have to—”

She was cut off as Mikan leaned in to kiss her again. Ibuki allowed herself to relax against the wall, sinking into the kiss, which was quickly turning passionate. She almost didn’t register Mikan’s hand inching down her body, until her hand had wandered under her skirt and was poking at the crotch of her red panties. Without breaking the kiss, Mikan’s fingers skillfully maneuvered around the barrier, and slipped under the fabric to rub against Ibuki’s slick nethers. Only then did Mikan break the kiss.

“Just relax,” she said with a breathy whisper, as two of her fingers gently pushed inside Ibuki. “I’ll be quick, you won’t be late.”

Ibuki’s inner walls instantly clenched around Mikan’s fingers as she slowly began to pump them. Mikan didn’t linger on the slow pace for too long, quickly upping the level and crossing her fingers inside of Ibuki, who let out a little appreciative moan. Mikan began pumping her fingers a bit faster, and Ibuki arched her back a bit, pushing her body against the wall.

“Ohh, Miki, that feels good,” Ibuki said, closing her eyes, a large grin spreading across her face. The pleasure quickly began to spread through her body, washing over her like the adrenaline right before she went on stage. Her knees wobbled a bit, and Mikan was wrapped around her a bit more securely. While still fingering Ibuki, Mikan leaned in and gently nipped at her neck. She kissed Ibuki’s skin, the urge to leave a mark strong, but resisted, at least for now. 

“Please, don’t stop,” Ibuki breathed, as Mikan’s thumb began rubbing against her clit, her agile fingers continuing to pump. Ibuki gasped as Mikan’s fingers uncrossed but curled slightly inside her, brushing against her sweet spot inside. Mikan seemed to have no plans of stopping, instead pushing on, and pushing Ibuki to her peak.

It was getting harder to focus on anything other than the awesome finger-banging she was getting; usually she was the giver, but this reciprocation for a little pleasure was not unwelcome. Ibuki could feel herself getting closer and closer, and moaned out her pleasure as she was brought higher.

“Miki, I’m gonna...”

Mikan leaned in close to Ibuki. 

“Come for me,” she whispered, directly into Ibuki’s ear, and that was it. Ibuki was consumed in her bliss, her body tensing as her orgasm washed over her. Mikan helped Ibuki ride through the pleasure, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend riding her fingers, the small whimpers and moans that only she got to hear from Ibuki. 

All too soon, it was over, and Ibuki came down to the sensation of little kisses on her cheeks. Ibuki turned her head to meet the kisses, bringing the girls into another deep kiss. Once they pulled away, Ibuki watched as Mikan brought her fingers to her mouth, shiny with her slick, and licked them clean. The sight was almost enough to get her going again, but Mikan was the one to speak up once she’d popped her fingers out of her mouth.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” she said, her demeanor returning back to normal. 

Ibuki shook her head with a grin. “Don’t be sorry, you know I like when you’re spontaneous like that.”

She leaned in and lowered her voice a bit, even though it was only the two of them in the room. “And now I’m feeling really good about this show.” 

Mikan smiled a little, giving a nod.

“You should probably go out there and join the others now so they don’t get suspicious,” Ibuki continued. 

“You’re right,” Mikan replied, pulling away from Ibuki and turning around to go. 

“Miki, wait,” Ibuki said, and Mikan turned around in her spot. “If you want to, we can have an encore after the show.” 

Mikan blushed at the suggestion, but nodded. “I’d like that. Now, go do your show. You’ll do great.” 

She turned to leave, and this time made it out the door. Ibuki took a deep breath, giving Mikan ample time to return to the group, before finally leaving the dressing room to begin her show. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
